Coming Home
by Beth J
Summary: Jason/Liz story--Sorel goes after Liz to draw Jason home


Coming Home by Beth J

Rating: PG

Disclaimers: Don't own them, just enjoy them!

Author's note: Steve Burton's imminent return inspired this piece. This is my first GH story. Any similarities are completely unintentional. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

Part 1

  
  


Late January 2001

Liz walked slowly along the docks to her studio, her thoughts filled with Lucky. They had argued over the demanding hours of being the new Face of Deception. In the past, this would not have been an issue. They had been so in tune with each other. Since Lucky came back, they had not rediscovered that bond. These days the love that had seemed as natural as breathing was something that required constant effort. 

Liz approached the building without really noticing the dock's other occupant.

"Nice evening, Miss Webber."

Liz raised her eyes and met those of Joseph Sorel. Fear raced through her and she turned to run into her studio.

Sorel called after her. "Perfect evening for a bike ride."

Liz paused. This was about Jason. Had he come home? Forcing herself to be brave, she looked back at the mobster. "I wouldn't know. It's a little cold. But if you're really asking about Jason, you should know he left Port Charles months ago."

Sorel smiled and Liz's blood ran cold. "Well, Miss Webber, he'll come home if I send the right message." With a final smirk, Sorel walked into the night.

Liz was shaking as she unlocked her studio door. Was that a threat? Should she call Sonny? He was still recuperating from the shooting last month. Terrified and unsure what to do, she didn't immediately realize she was not alone. The masked man lunged for her and she caught the glint of moonlight on his knife. Barely breathing and searching desperately for a weapon of her own, she foolishly ran into the studio towards the coffee table.

Seeing his advantage her attacker plunged the knife into her side. Liz suddenly remembered Emily telling her how Sonny had urged them to be quiet and still so the shooters would think the hit was successful. Liz fell behind the couch and didn't move or breathe.

The man waited for several heartbeats and then left. Liz knew the wound was deep but could not think straight. What to do? What to do?

Calling an ambulance would only alert Sorel to the fact that she was still alive. Her only option was Sonny. He would help her as she had once helped Jason. Cautiously making her way around the couch and to the phone, she dialed the number Sonny had made her memorize last year.

"Hello."

"Johnny, this is Elizabeth. I've been stabbed." She panted. The effort from staying conscious was taking its toll.

"Where are you?" Johnny's voice was calming. He had been in this kind of situation before and didn't panic.

Liz took a shallow breath. "My studio. It was Sorel. He . . . he . . "

"Hold on, Elizabeth. I'm on my way." Johnny hung up the phone and knocked on the door to the penthouse. Waiting several moments and not receiving an answer, he opened the door and called out, "Sonny?"

Sonny Corinthos gingerly made his way down the steps and across the room. He knew from the expression on his bodyguard's face that something had happened. "Tell me."

"Elizabeth Webber has been stabbed at her studio."

Sonny's face grew even more grim. "Go get her and bring her here." Sonny paused. "If it's too bad, take her to the hospital." Concern for Elizabeth caused Sonny to not notice his wife's approach.

Carly slipped her arms around Sonny from behind. "Hey, where are you?"

Sonny gently leaned against her. "Sorel has made another move. This time he went after Elizabeth Webber."

Carly tensed and huffed. "Little Miss Innocent? Well, I'm sure her bright sunny smile chased away all the bad guys."

Sonny exploded. "Not now! Carly, she was stabbed. Johnny has gone to get her."

Carly took the outburst in stride. "I don't want her staying here. Believe me, baby, I'll stab her myself if I have to sit down to breakfast with her." Flipping her hair as she turned, she sauntered up the stairs, knowing her husband's eyes were on her the entire time.

Sonny exhaled. Thinking fast, he dialed an emergency number and set a new plan in motion.

..............................

Johnny found Elizabeth and gently picked her up. She had lost a great deal of blood but, judging from the location of the wound, it wasn't life threatening. A stay in the ER just might be. Deciding to take her to Sonny's, he carefully wrapped her in the blanket that had been tossed on the couch.

Liz opened her eyes and closed them again without focusing on her rescuer. 

..............................

Sonny had called a doctor he could trust and then the pilot of his private plane. As soon as the physician gave his approval, Elizabeth would leave for his island. Next on his list was Francis, the bodyguard Sonny was assigning to Liz. Only one more phone call to make.

Johnny barged into the room, followed closely by Dr. Torres. Laying Liz on the couch and stepping back, he told Sonny all he knew. Both men watched anxiously while the doctor examined the young woman and bandaged her side.

Dr. Torres finally spoke. "She's lost a lot of blood but I think she'll be fine in a few days. She needs a quiet place to rest and recuperate, preferably far away from Sorel." He dug through his bag. "Here's something for pain and an antibiotic. There are no signs of infection yet, but let's not take any chances. If there's no improvement within 72 hours, call me." Dr. Torres took a final look at his patient and left the penthouse with Sonny's thanks.

Carly had been watching from the stairs. Biting her lip, she went to Michael's room.

Sonny turned to give Johnny his orders. "All right, get Francis to accompany Elizabeth on the plane. Someone else will take over once she's safely on the island."

Johnny nodded and lifted Liz again. Francis met him in the elevator and took Liz into his arms. Both men warily pondered Jason's reaction to this news.

..............................

Elizabeth woke up in paradise. At least, it looked that way. Upon trying to get up from the beautiful bed, pain swept through her. The events of the previous evening came to her. Was she Sorel's prisoner? Had Johnny brought her here? 

Confused and in pain, Liz forced herself up. Wobbling to the window, she saw the ocean waves lapping at the shore. 

"You should be in bed." The voice startled her and she whirled to face the man.

"Jason?"

..............................

..............................

Part 2

  
  


Lucky Spencer was more than a little annoyed. Elizabeth had not come home last night which meant she had stayed at her studio. Thinking she was childishly avoiding him, he headed there to give her a piece of his mind. How was this relationship going to work if they played games like this?

Using his key, he entered her studio and called her name. The blood on the floor sent him furiously searching the room for any other trace of her. Finding none and terrified that Helena Cassadine was somehow involved, Lucky raced to his father's club. He knew Luke had just returned from abroad and thought Luke's trip might have set Helena off.

"Hey, Cowboy, what's up?" Luke's casual greeting grated on Lucky's nerves.

"Elizabeth is missing and there's blood all over her studio." Lucky said the words in a rush, hoping this was all a nightmare. He was beginning to understand the anguish Liz had gone through after the fire.

Luke was silently thinking. Helena might hate him but murdering a young girl and leaving evidence behind was not her style. "Any idea what happened? Have you tried Audrey or the hospital?"

Lucky shook his head. "I never even thought to check! Of course, if something had happened she would be at the hospital." Lucky raced out the door with Luke not far behind him.

..............................

"Jason?" Liz ran to his waiting arms. "Oh, Jason, I was so scared!"

Lightly stroking her hair with one hand and her back with the other, Jason smiled. "You better take it easy. That was a pretty deep stab. You've been out of it since you got here. Francis said you slept the entire trip down too." 

He held her despite knowing that she belonged in bed. Since Sonny's phone call, all he had wanted was to hold her and know that she was going to be okay. Seeing her awake and recovering was a precious gift.

Elizabeth began to cry. It was all too much. The encounter with Sorel, the stabbing, and now being safe in Jason's arms. The sobs that racked her body caused even more pain but she couldn't stop them. "He was using me as bait. He wants to draw you out and here you are. Oh, Jason, you need to get as far away from Sorel as you can. He won't stop until you're dead!"

Jason pulled back slightly. "You looked out the window and saw the ocean, didn't you? We're pretty far from Sorel right now. It didn't work. I didn't return to Port Charles. Sonny sent you to me." He spoke softly and calmed her down.

Liz gradually understood his words. Her weeping ceased and she nodded. "I'm sorry. Where are we anyway?"

"Sonny's island. You don't need to know the name. Just know that we are both safe here." Jason tightened his hold on her. "I thought I'd go out of my mind after Sonny's call. It took hours for you to get here and the entire time I didn't know if you were going to be okay. Sonny told me you would but I needed to see for myself."

Liz laid her head against his shoulder and smiled. "Except for the pain, I'm fine. I walked right into it, you know."

"What do you mean?"

Liz recounted her conversation on the docks with Sorel. "I should have gone back to Kelly's or straight to Sonny's but I never thought Sorel would be so blatant. I could testify against him."

"No." Jason spoke firmly. "You can't testify. He'll kill you before you even get to the courthouse. Let me and Sonny take care of this." Fear for her sent shivers down his spine.

Liz felt them and held him closer. The pain in her side was overwhelming her but she had one more thing to say. "I'm glad you're taking care of me. I trust you and I'll do whatever you say."

Jason grinned. "Really?"

"Really!" Liz returned the grin.

"Go back to bed. You need to rest and heal." He led her to the bed and turned to go. "I'm sure I can find some soup."

Weakly laughing and grimacing in pain from that laughter, Liz called, "Don't you dare, Jason Morgan! I want a cheeseburger!"

..............................

Lucky was going out of his mind. Liz had not been at the hospital and Audrey had not seen her either. Racking his brain for any other place she might go, he walked home to Kelly's. Luke claimed to have another idea and was checking into it.

Entering the diner, he saw Nikolas and Emily casually chatting at the counter. Steeling himself for Emily's upcoming outburst, he greeted them. "Hey."

Emily's welcome smile faded as she took in Lucky's demeanor. "Lucky! What's wrong?"

Nikolas didn't speak but just laid his hand on his brother's shoulder. 

Lucky felt the tears coming but hid them. There would be plenty of time to cry later. Right now, Elizabeth needed him to find her. "Elizabeth is gone. There's blood all over the studio. She's not at the hospital."

Emily started crying and wrapped her arms around Lucky. Nikolas jerked his coat on and ran from the diner.

Lucky stood in Emily's caring embrace and let his own tears fall. Neither spoke for fear that someone would say the words they could never take back. Words like kidnapped and dead.

..............................

Nikolas found Helena at General Hospital. "Did you hurt Elizabeth?" he demanded, roughly grabbing her arm.

"Nikolas! Let go of me!" Helena straightened her blouse and regarded her grandson. "I have no idea what you're insinuating but I'm sure I don't like it."

"I'm not insinuating anything. I want to know what you did to Elizabeth!" Nikolas's anger was in control. He needed to calm down but the thought of Elizabeth's blood pushed him on.

"I did nothing to Miss Webber, I assure you. Perhaps she just took off on a little jaunt with your brother?" Helena knew she was treading on dangerous ground and chose to take the safest course. "I'm sure she's fine."

Nikolas looked into Helena's eyes and realized she had no idea what he was talking about. Defeated, shoulders slumped, he walked to the elevator.

..............................

Johnny announced Luke to Sonny and Carly. Sonny had been expecting his former partner and nodded to Johnny.

Luke got to the point. "Do you know what happened to Liz?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. You're another one of the little princess's admirers? Figures."

Luke pointed his finger at his niece. "Don't start with me, little girl. Today I just might wipe the floor with you, understand?"

Before Carly could get another verbal jab in, Sonny called for a truce. "Don't come into my home and threaten my wife. You want information about Elizabeth, I'll tell you what I can." Looking at his wife and knowing he was about to rile her, he spoke anyway. "Carly, go upstairs. Please."

With a roll of her eyes and shake of her head, Carly left without another comment. Sonny knew he'd hear about this later.

Luke got up in Sonny's face. "Where is she? What's with all the blood?"

Sonny took two steps back. "She's safe. Jason's with her." 

"Safe with Jason? That's all you got to say?" Luke was ready to start pounding on Sonny.

"Look, if I tell you where she is, you'll go after her or Lucky will go. Either way Sorel follows and finishes the job. You want her to stay alive, you let me handle this." Sonny tried to remain calm. He knew what Luke was like and he knew Luke would understand once he calmed down.

Luke laughed. "Yeah, pal, you do a real good job of protecting people, don't ya?"

Sonny flared his nostrils. "That's it. She's alive and safe and that's all I'm gonna tell you. Now get out of here." Sonny nodded towards the door. Luke glared at him but left.

..............................

Several hours later, Liz awoke and stretched. The pain was still fairly bad but the medicine helped. She looked around and saw Jason sitting in chair and staring out the window. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." He came over to the bed and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Thank you."

Jason drew his eyebrows together. "For what?"

Elizabeth smiled and took his hand. "For taking care of me. For making me feel safe."

Jason returned the smile. "What are friends for? You wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me, you know."

Sitting up with his help, she replied, "I probably wouldn't. But I wouldn't want to lose you for anything. You've always been such a good friend. You never tried to make be someone I'm not. You never expected me to be perfect."

Jason thought for a moment. "You're pretty close to perfect," he teased. "I know what you mean though. Other people seem to want you to fit their ideas about you. The Quartermains did it with me. So did Robin and Carly. You just take me as I am. You don't even blame me when something like this happens." He touched her side where the bandage was.

Liz watched the expressions on his face. Others may say he had no emotions but she knew better. Right now, he was feeling guilty and she was determined to change that if she could.

She began in a soft voice. "I know why Sorel came after me. He wants to hurt you by hurting me." Placing her hand on his cheek, she continued. "He may have caused some temporary physical pain but, Jason, I could never recover from losing you. You're my friend and I need you. I knew the risks. I'm a big girl. I don't want to lose your friendship, even if it means facing danger like this."

He tried to speak but she moved her fingers from his cheek to his mouth. "Jason, don't get me wrong. I hate that Sorel is a threat but I won't walk away from you. And I won't let you walk away from me."

Jason took her in his arms and buried his face in her hair. "Elizabeth, I just want to protect you."

"Good. On one condition." She started grinning.

Even though he knew better, he decided to humor her. "What's that?"

"I get to steer next time we ride your motorcycle."

Laughing with her, he pulled back. "Not a chance. Giving you free rein wouldn't be protecting either of us."

They had said what needed to be said for now and the laughter helped them both to relax.

"How about that cheeseburger?" Jason asked.

"Sounds great." Liz answered. When he tried to get up, she placed a hand on his and whispered, "Thank you."

Kissing her forehead, he said, "No, thank you."

..............................

.............................

Part 3

  
  


Lucky spent the next week in agony. When he first came home, he had heard rumors about Elizabeth and Jason but willfully ignored them. Knowing that they were together and that Liz had been hurt because of the mobster drove him crazy. By the weekend, everyone was avoiding him.

He went to the boxcar to think and forced himself to truthfully examine his relationship with Liz. It wasn't the same as before. The brainwashing he received from Faison and Helena had forever changed him.

Liz was different too. He now knew that her confidence came from having Jason's support. If Lucky hadn't returned, would she be in love with Jason now? The question tormented him. He relished that torment because the next question was even worse. Was she in love with Jason now?

..............................

Elizabeth slowly recovered from her stabbing. Though she was still quite sore, she and Jason swam in the ocean often and took long walks along the beach. She spent countless hours watching the waves and taking inventory of her life.

Lucky had changed. There were many times when she didn't recognize him at all. She wanted to believe that he would one day return to being the boy she loved. She knew that was foolish. Lucky the boy was a wonderful memory. Lucky the man was an enigma.

Sighing, she turned her thoughts to Jason and smiled. He was the only person she had been able to completely relax with since the fire. Every moment they spent together was priceless. He treated her with the kind of respect no one else ever did. She felt whole and worthy because of his friendship.

By her fourth day on the island, she had begun to realize that her feelings for both Lucky and Jason were changing. She came face to face with the knowledge that she and Lucky were attempting to build their future on memories. She no longer believed that they would be together forever. It scared her. For so long that had been the only truth in her life.

Until Jason. Now it was his friendship to which she clung. It was Jason who began filling up her dreams. It was Jason whom she trusted above all others. And it was Jason whom she now saw as something more than a friend.

"Elizabeth?" She hadn't heard him come up behind her. "Are you okay?"

Sighing, she tilted her head and smiled at him. "Yes, I'm more than okay. Thanks to you."

"There you go again. You keep forgetting this is all my fault." Jason lifted his hand and traced her jawline.

Liz shook her head. "No, it's all Sorel's fault." His fingers now gently slid down her other cheek. She took them in her hand and squeezed.

Jason wanted to walk away before he hurt her. The look in her eyes was calling to him and he didn't know how much longer he could resist. "I think I'll go for a jog. I'll be back in time for dinner."

His abrupt departure surprised Liz but she knew why he left. Neither of them were ready to move from friendship to romance. At least not yet.

..............................

Running along the beach, Jason fought within himself. His feelings for Liz had always been strong but this week they had exploded. What was he thinking? She belonged with Lucky. Lucky could give her a safe, happy life. Lucky could . . .

Pushing harder, he tried to convince himself that Lucky was better for Elizabeth but it was a losing battle. He was drawn to her innocence and optimism. He loved the way she looked at the world around her and saw a masterpiece. He loved the way she looked at him as if he too were a masterpiece.

Seeing the beach house in the distance, he stopped. Was he really considering this? She was waiting and his words tonight might very well shape their future. Was she falling for him too or was it just because they were here together? He immediately pushed that thought away. To say that Liz was only attracted to him because of the circumstances was belittling her. 

He remembered their time together in Port Charles. What he felt was real and he knew her feelings were real too. Now, was it the right time to explore those emotions?

..............................

Liz sketched while Jason ran. Her mind was seesawing between Lucky and Jason. With each passing second, she became more convinced that Lucky was her past and Jason just might be her future.

Nervously, she put the sketch pad away and dressed for dinner. She had few choices but felt the short flowered sundress would be perfect. Her short hair was brushed back behind her ears. Checking the mirror one last time, she prayed that Jason would be back soon.

..............................

Jason quietly slipped into the house and went to his own room. After showering, he selected navy slacks and a white polo to wear. His basic black tee and jeans didn't seem appropriate. With a final glance at the mirror, he headed to Elizabeth's room. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

..............................

..............................

Part 4

  
  


Elizabeth opened her door with a smile. Seeing Jason's choice of clothing reinforced her belief that tonight was going to be very special. Reaching for his hand, she squeezed it. "HI!" 

Her voice was a little too loud. Jason wasn't sure if that was because of nervousness or joy. He hoped for the latter but figured it was some combination of the two. Returning her smile, he said, "Hi, yourself. You look nice."

Knowing Jason, that was as good a compliment as she would get. "So do you." 

They stood for several minutes just staring at each other, both trying to decide what the next step should be. Finally Jason spoke. "Dinner is ready on the deck."

She nodded and was surprised to feel his pull on her hand. She looked down to see that she was still squeezing his. Blushing, she met his eyes. He just squeezed back and led her to the deck.

..............................

Luke found Lucky sitting on the docks. "Hey, Cowboy."

Lucky nodded at his father but didn't speak. Luke tried again. "So, Lulu tells me that you haven't been by this week. Don't you think you should visit your little sister?"

Laughing wryly, Lucky stood up. "Yeah, I should. Is that all?" At the shake of Luke's head, Lucky continued. "Didn't think so. All right, the idea of Liz with Jason is killing me. I love her and she's in so much danger. But, Dad, I'm not sure we belong together anymore." He hung his head and whispered. "Nothing's the same. Faison and Helena took so much from me, even what I had with Elizabeth."

Anger swelled within Luke but he answered calmly. "Cowboy, they can only take what you give up."

Lucky's eyes flew to Luke's. Neither spoke but they both knew Luke had made his point.

..............................

Throughout dinner, Jason and Liz were silent. The glances between them, however, told volumes. When the housekeeper took the dessert bowls away, Jason asked Liz to walk with him on the beach.

Strolling hand in hand, they still found no need for words. Both were consumed with thoughts of their burgeoning romance. Jason knew from the signals Liz was sending out that it was time to make a move but had no idea what move to make. 

Liz prayed that he would see her feelings for him in her eyes. That she still wasn't completely sure what those feelings were no longer mattered. She was sure she wanted to be with Jason. She was ready to end her romance with Lucky. That couldn't be resolved until she returned to Port Charles. Knowing it was unfair to begin this with Jason until then, she asked, "When do we go home?"

Jason dropped her hand, believing she was missing Lucky. "A few more days. I talked to Sonny this afternoon and he's getting a safe house ready for us."

Liz stopped walking. "For us?" The idea of living with Jason once they returned home was very appealing.

"Sorel is still a problem, Elizabeth. You'd be safer staying with me or Sonny. Since Carly . . ." He left that sentence hanging, knowing how much Liz and Carly disliked each other. Dislike was really too mild a word for the rancor between the two. Sonny and Jason would lead miserable lives with those women sharing a roof.

"Oh, definitely you!" She exclaimed. "Using the words safe and Carly in the same sentence is really pushing the limit." She threw him a look to judge his reaction. She relaxed when she realized he understood her attempt at humor.

Jason smiled, glad to have the light mood restored. "Carly is a whirlwind. You're not quite the docile child you present to the world at times either."

Pretending to be insulted, she poked her finger in his chest. "I am very docile---as long as I get my way!" The contact between her hand and his chest electrified the atmosphere.

Jason grabbed the hand in front of him and pulled her close. "Your way, huh? We'll see about that." 

Suddenly aware of being in his arms, Liz looked into Jason's eyes and placed both hands on his chest. Licking her lip, she watched as his eyes lowered to her mouth. She raised her head slightly, giving him permission. Their lips met and bells rang. Actually it was his cell phone that rang.

Foreheads together, they laughed somewhat uncomfortably. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the offending phone. "Morgan."

"It's Sonny. Listen, Carlos is showing some signs like maybe he's switching sides here. Several of Sorel's key men have been seen in Puerto Rico. I'm still recuperating. Can you be there by morning?" Sonny spoke quickly, alerting Jason to the urgency of the problem.

With a wistful look to Liz, Jason replied, "Yes, I can go. I'll call you after I talk some sense into Carlos." He hung up the phone and turned to Liz. "I'm sorry. Business. I have to go somewhere tomorrow and it may take a few days." He paused. "You'll be safe here."

Placing a hand on his forearm, she sighed. "Safe, but lonely. Be careful and hurry back, okay?" This was awful. She knew how dangerous his business was but, while they had been here on the island, she had allowed herself to forget.

Jason started to answer her and shook his head. She shot him a questioning look. He leaned down and softly kissed her cheek. "We'll finish this when I get back. Want to walk in with me?"

Heart soaring and not quite ready to return to the house, Liz said, "No, I think I'll sit here under the moonlight a little while longer. See you in a couple of days?"

"Yeah. I'll call if it's going to be longer." Gently tapping the end of her nose with his index finger, he turned and walked to the house.

..............................

..............................

Part 5

  
  


_"We'll finish this when I get back."_

Jason's words rang through Liz's mind throughout the next day. She knew he was talking about the near-kiss and the change it would bring to their friendship. As much as she longed to make that change, she couldn't until she spoke with Lucky. Last night under the full moon, she had been caught up in the romance of the evening. Today, she faced reality.

She was not the two-timing type. Therefore, she had to see Lucky before she saw Jason again. The only way to do that was to call Sonny and convince him to let her come home. Decision made, she picked up the phone and dialed Sonny's number.

"Yeah, Corinthos." Sonny's voice sounded agitated but Elizabeth plunged ahead.

"Hi, Sonny. This is Elizabeth." 

"Is everything okay?" Sonny was immediately concerned, knowing that with Jason gone, even the island held danger.

"No, yes, I'm safe but I need to come home." Liz knew she couldn't explain to Sonny but she was not really sure how else to get his agreement. "Sonny, there's something I need to do in Port Charles and it really can't wait."

Sonny exhaled loudly. "If this is about your job or some art project, it'll have to wait. Your life isn't worth it."

"Sonny, it's about Jason and me . . . and Lucky," she admitted.

Sonny was silent for a full minute. "You need to see Lucky then?"

Feeling the tears build up inside her, she managed to get out the word yes.

Sonny understood all the implications. To bring her home before all the arrangements had been made was foolhardy at best. But if Jason's future happiness was at stake, compromise could be made. Sonny had already hurt Jason more than he ever deserved. "Okay, listen. I don't have everything in place yet so you'll have to stay here with me and Carly until Jason gets here, got that?"

Liz grimaced at Carly's name. It was going to be a rough few days, especially for Sonny. With an attempt at dry humor, she replied, "I'll be on my best behavior. I won't even respond to her barbs." That was the hard part but Jason was worth it.

Sonny smiled. "As long as you know what you're in for. I'll have the plane there this evening."

"Thank you so much, Sonny. I'll see soon." Liz hung up the phone and went to pack, all the while refusing to think about what she was going to say to Lucky.

..............................

Lucky woke up the next morning with a new outlook on life. Elizabeth would return and they would work things out. He knew it would never be the same but hoped it would be even better. His first stop this morning would be Sonny's penthouse. He needed to talk with Liz and didn't plan on leaving Sonny's until the mob boss gave in to his demands.

Stepping off the elevator, he told Johnny he needed to see Sonny. The bodyguard had a strange look on his face that unnerved Lucky. Johnny knocked on the door and opened it. "Lucky Spencer to see you."

The three people seated at the dining room table wordlessly eating breakfast looked at each other. Sonny was relieved to get this all over with. Carly was smugly smiling at Liz and anticipating the awful scene to come. Elizabeth pushed her plate away, knowing she would never finish it.

Lucky walked in and immediately saw Liz. "Elizabeth! What are you doing here? Have you been here the whole time?" He winced at the anger in his voice. So much for a new outlook. If she had been hiding here the entire nine days, angry voices and new outlooks were irrelevant anyway.

Sonny stood and led Carly upstairs. His wife obviously wanted to stay for the floor show but he was determined to give the young couple some privacy.

Liz hadn't moved. She had come home to see Lucky but thought she would have some time to prepare herself. Taking a deep breath, she answered his questions. "No, I haven't been here. I just got back late last night. I needed to see you."

Lucky walked over to the table and lifted her by the shoulders. Gently wrapping his arms around her, he began again. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

She started crying. "Yes, I was stabbed but it wasn't too bad. I'm still a little weak from the loss of blood. It's almost healed." Another deep breath. "I am so sorry that you were worried. When I left Port Charles, I was unconscious and couldn't leave a note." 

He patted her back as she cried. Her words sank in. She had come back to him. It was all going to be okay. "Shhh, Liz, it's all right. You're here and I'm here. I'm going to keep you safe now. It's all over." He was trying to comfort her but suddenly she pulled away from him.

"Oh, Lucky! That's not why I came back." Anguish caused her sobbing to increase. His voice sounded so full of hope and she was about to destroy it. "It's not all right. We're not all right and you know it as well as I do."

Lucky stepped towards the couch. What way she saying? "Are you here to work on our relationship?" Dreading her answer, he could not look at her.

Elizabeth just kept crying. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. They should have talked and led up to this. Lucky had know that things were different than before. He had to feel the distance between them since his own return to Port Charles.

Her tears told him more than words ever could. Turning to face her, Lucky simply said, "Is this it?" It couldn't be ending this way, not their love. But if she didn't feel that love any longer, how could hold on to her? Did he want to keep her if she loved someone else? All he knew for sure was that he needed to get out of here fast.

Meeting his eyes and wishing she could take his pain away, she replied, "I'm sorry."

Heartbroken, Lucky couldn't speak. He walked up to her and kissed her forehead. Without another word, he left the penthouse.

Elizabeth sank to floor and cried.

..............................

Jason got the message through to Carlos in record time and rushed back the beach house and Elizabeth. He didn't even take the time to call Sonny. Walking to her door, he was intercepted by the housekeeper who gave him a note.

_ Jason,_

_ I'm sorry but I had to return to Port Charles._

_ I'll be waiting for you at Sonny's. Please come home_

_ soon. I miss you._

_ Elizabeth_

Calling the airport, he was relieved to discover Sonny's plane was ready and waiting for him. Obviously Sonny knew he would want to follow Elizabeth as soon as possible. Grabbing his bag, he left the beach house.

He knew he was falling in love with Elizabeth. She made him happy in ways he never dreamed. The freedom of having someone who took you exactly as you are was exhilarating. He had loved Robin but she had always wanted to change him, to get him out of the mob. He had cared for Carly but her schemes had always come between them.

Elizabeth might not like his ties to the mob but she accepted them as part of him. She never played games with his emotions. She was unique and he was determined to hold on to her. 

Why did she go home? He knew the answer before he finished the question. She had gone to see Lucky, either to renew their relationship or to end it. Throughout the long plane trip, he hoped and prayed with all his heart that she was ending it.

...............................

...............................

Part 6

  
  


After Lucky left, Sonny carried Liz upstairs where she cried herself to sleep. Later that afternoon, she woke and went back downstairs. Carly cattily informed her that the new place was ready and Sonny tried to keep the peace by offering to have Francis help her pack up her room at Kelly's.

Despite dreading the possibility of seeing Lucky, Sonny's plan gave her something with which to keep busy and she desperately needed that. After a quick shower, she was ready to go.

...............................

Jason strode off the elevator and nodded gruffly to Johnny before entering Sonny's penthouse. He was being rude but really didn't care. For the last few hours all he could imagine was Liz in Lucky's arms. 

Sonny and Carly were passionately kissing on the couch. Hurriedly straightening their clothes, they both shouted Jason's name. Carly was ecstatic; Sonny was annoyed. 

Jason barely noticed that he was interrupting. "Where's Elizabeth?"

Carly bit her lip and began, "The little . . ."

Sonny quietly stated. "She went to Kelly's. I sent Francis with her." Massaging Carly's shoulders to calm her down, he called to Jason's retreating form, "What about Carlos?"

Jason was already by the elevator and never answered.

..............................

Elizabeth stood outside the diner watching her friends through a window. Lucky and Nikolas were talking at a table near the door. Emily was seated at the counter chatting with Tammy and obviously trying to overhear the young men's conversation. Tears began streaming down Liz's cheeks. The scene was so normal and sane, so unlike her inner being.

Motioning for Francis to wait outside, she inhaled deeply and entered. 

Emily saw her first and raced across the room squealing. "Oh, Elizabeth, you're home and you're safe! Thank God! I was so worried about you. We all were." She moved aside for Nikolas.

"Hey, beautiful," Nikolas greeted her with a tight hug. "I thought you'd never come back to us." He said us but meaningfully darted his eyes to Lucky, who held back from the reunion.

Forcing a smile for Em and Nikolas, Elizabeth opted for the casual approach. "I could never stay away from you guys for too long. I can't believe you had any doubts." Her cheeks were aching almost as badly as her heart but she kept the smile in place. "I missed you too. So, what's been going on around here anyway?"

Emily shook her head. "Oh, no, you don't! Tell us how you are and where you've been. How's Jason? Did he come back with you?" 

Emily was oblivious to the look between Lucky and Liz at the mention of Jason's name but Nikolas saw it. Trying to spare his brother, he placed a gentle hand on Em's shoulder. "Listen, there'll be plenty of time for all that. Elizabeth has had a rough couple of weeks. Why don't we let her go upstairs and lie down? We could all meet here for breakfast in the morning, okay?"

Liz knew her reply would only make this bad situation worse but she wasn't going to lie to her best friends. "Actually, I'm here to pack my things. I, uh, Sonny found us a place with better security, at least until Sorel is caught."

Lucky's eyes blazed and Emily's grew wide. She couldn't help asking, "Us? You and Jason?"

Liz dropped her eyes to the floor. "Yes, Emily. It's safer that way, you know."

"Convenient, too," Lucky quipped. She wouldn't meet his eyes. He wanted to show her how hurt and scared he was. So far, life with Jason had included both a bomb and a stabbing. Perhaps he could still win her back, if only she realized how much he cared. 

Emily looked from one to the other and finally to Nikolas. At his discreet head tilt, she understood that Lucky and Liz needed to talk without the presence of others. "Um, Nikolas, do you think you could give me a ride home? It's almost my curfew. School night."

Nikolas smiled his approval to Emily and turned to Liz. "I'll see you sometime tomorrow, okay?"

Giving him a grateful hug, Elizabeth nodded. Em kissed her cheek and left with Nikolas.

Awkwardly facing each other in the near empty diner, Lucky and Liz searched for words. Liz needed to ease his pain but didn't know how. Lucky needed to find a way to get her back but was drawing a blank.

Clearing his throat, he tried for the friendly route. "Can I help you? Pack up, I mean."

Her surprised eyes finally met his. "Oh, I don't think so. I can handle it. Francis is right out front if I need him." She had been thrown completely off balance by his offer. "Lucky, I'll never stop loving you but . . ." The words wouldn't come.

Lucky thought he was beginning to get through to her. Pulling her into his arms, he spoke from the heart. "All I have ever wanted for you is to be happy and safe. If you really can't be happy with me, ahh, I don't know. What I do know is that I can't wish you well with Jason because he's dangerous." He paused and softly kissed her hair. "I love you."

She was truly beginning to believe that she had an endless well of tears within her. Breaking up with Lucky was like saying good-bye to the life of which she had always dreamed. She allowed him to hold her while she cried, knowing it was the end.

..............................

Jason drove his bike like a bat out of Hades, reaching Kelly's in record time. He briefly met Francis's eyes before reaching for the door handle. Looking through the window, he was faced with the very image he had been dreading. The young woman he loved was in her boyfriend's arms.

For a brief moment, he was motionless. Then he nearly ran back to his motorcycle and roared off into the night.

..............................

..............................

Part 7

  
  


Jason rode less than three miles before turning around. He had to know where he stood with Elizabeth. If she wanted Lucky, then he would deal with it. But if she wanted him, he was going to forcibly remove Lucky's arms from around her. 

Taking in Francis's disappearance, he quickly entered Kelly's diner, only to find Lucky seated at the counter.

Lucky glanced up to see who was there. He addressed Jason with a sneer. "Why am I not surprised?" Trying to gain control of his anger, Lucky spoke from the heart. "Promise me that her safety will always come first."

Not quite sure what was happening, Jason merely nodded his head and walked upstairs. Halfway up he met Francis coming down with a medium-sized box. Stepping back to let the guard through, Jason's hopes began to rise. Vaulting up the remaining stairs, he rushed to Elizabeth's door.

She stood near the bed packing a suitcase. Without speaking, he watched as she finished her task and closed the luggage. Then she looked around and met his eyes. Her face broke out into a huge smile. "Jason! You're here! Oh my gosh, that was fast." 

When she threw her arms around his neck, he relaxed for the first time since reading her note at the beach house. "It wasn't nearly fast enough."

Each one pulled back slightly and just stared into the other's eyes. Neither was aware of another's presence in the hallway. Lucky watched them for a few very uncomfortable minutes. With a heavy heart, he went to his own room and shut the door.

..............................

Two hours and one short motorcycle ride later, Jason and Liz were seated on the floor of their new apartment eating pizza. Due to their premature homecoming, none of the living room or dining room furniture had arrived yet but both agreed they did not want to stay with Sonny or, more precisely, Carly.

"Have you told your grandmother about our new living arrangements?" Jason asked.

Scrunching her nose, Liz shook her head. "With everything that's happened, I forgot. She's just glad I'm back in Port Charles safe and sound."

Since she refused to meet his eyes, Jason laughed. "In other words, it's a battle best left for tomorrow."

Chuckling, Liz nodded her head. "I don't see you rushing over to the Qs." Another thought struck Elizabeth. "You should at least call Emily though."

"I will, tomorrow. Right after you call Audrey."

They continued to banter back and forth throughout the evening. It was a time to reassure themselves that the connection they found on the island was real.

Liz explained to him why she had come home early. "Jason, we're right at the threshold of something pretty spectacular and I needed a clean break with Lucky before we went any further. I'm sorry you were worried."

He stroked her cheek. "I was worried, not only for your safety, but also for us. I knew you left because of Lucky. What I didn't know was why you needed to see him." He searched for the best way to tell how he felt. "I think we do have something spectacular and I was afraid you were throwing it away. You told me that things weren't the same with Lucky but I thought maybe you were giving him another chance."

"No, although hurting him was worse than being stabbed. He was everything to me for so long. After the fire, you became everything to me. It just took a while to realize that. I wanted to relive the past but it's gone."

Elizabeth's melancholy voice nearly broke Jason's heart. "If you have any regrets about Lucky, maybe . . . "

Her hand on his stopped him. "No way, Jason. I hated to hurt him but I want to be with you. My future is with you. I was sure of that before I left the island."

Jason leaned back against the wall and motioned for her to join him. They sat quietly holding each other for a long time.

A little after midnight, Elizabeth rose. "I think I'll turn in."

Jason stood too. "Can I walk you to your door?" he teased as he held out his hand.

Liz took his hand and smiled. "Please." They both looked down to their joined hands and then up to each other's eyes. 

Elizabeth's thoughts were racing almost as quickly as her heart. 'This is it. He's going to kiss me, no more talk, no more interruptions. Just Jason and me . . . kissing!'

Jason took a step towards her and placed his free hand on her neck. Drawing her to him, he touched his lips to hers. Keeping the kiss light was impossible. Her arms came around his waist and she parted her mouth. He pulled her tightly against him and deepened the kiss.

Before either one was aware of what they were doing, they were laying on the floor. Jason was on top and his hands were roaming down her sides. Liz had one hand on his back and the other on his right hip. Jason's mouth left hers and traveled down her neck. He pulled back to unbutton her blouse and stopped.

Rolling over, he put his hand over his eyes. Liz also came back to reality. "Jason?" Propping herself up on her elbow, she stroked his brow with her left hand. 

He grabbed her hand and gently kissed it, still not looking at her. If he saw passion in her eyes, he would finish what they had started. "Elizabeth, it's too soon. I think you should go on up to your room, okay?"

Elizabeth knew then that she truly loved this man. "You're right." Moving to her knees, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

Inhaling and exhaling loudly, he watched her head for the bedrooms. "I love you."

She turned and smiled at him. With a playful wink, she went to bed.

  
  


THE END

Yes, you read that right. They're home and they're together. End of story;-)

  
  


  
  



End file.
